Drôle d'Innocence
by Pirate-of-the-Sky
Summary: Allen et Lavi sont envoyé en Allemagne pour rapporter une innocence, sauf que sur le chemin du retour, il se passe une chose bizarre dans le train. Read 'n Review, please!
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! (Et non je suis pas morte!... ...comment ça dommage?)

Oui, je sais, je dois poster les chapitres des deux autres fics ! mais pour tout vous dire, aucun des chapitre suivants n'est fait...PAS TAPER !!!*part se cacher* pour la trad, il faut que je remettre les chapitres au propres, plus de la moitié des phrases non pas beaucoup de sens, mais je vais arranger ça ! Et pour la crossover, je fait les chapitres sur un coup de tête, je ne sais pas du tout où ça va mener, je le verrai bien au fur et à mesure que j'écris (quoique je quand même une petite idée de la fin^^). Donc voila, cette fic aussi, je la fais sur un coup de tête, puisque 1 :c'est les vacances et je m'ennuis, 2 : j'en ai envie, je trouvais l'idée plutôt sympas et 3 : je tenterai de la finir, et ça prendra du temps.

Ah oui ! Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et bonne lecture...

* * *

**...Drôle d'Innocence...**

La bataille entre Akuma et Exorcistes pouvait être assez violentes des fois. Comme aujourd'hui. Il y a quelques jours, Komui avait envoyé Allen et Lavi en mission en Allemagne. Il se passait des choses bizarres; des habitants disaient voir un enfant se balader dans une forêt. Inquiets, ils avaient décidés d'aller le voir, mais à chaque fois qu'ils le suivaient, il disparaissait au bout d'un certain temps, comme évaporé ou emporté par le vent. Lavi et Allen avaient cherché et en effet, il y avait une innocence. Allen l'avait trouvé à demi enterré derrière la pierre tombale d'un certain Pitt, au milieu de la forêt. L'innocence avait du le matérialiser. D'après les villageois, Pitt était un petit enfant orphelin, emporté par la maladie. Il adorait cette forêt et y passait le plus clair de son temps, alors ils l'avaient enterré là. Revenons-en à Allen et Lavi, voulez vous? Donc, Allen avait attrapé l'innocence et des Akumas étaient apparues. Il y avait une vingtaine de niveau 1 et quelques niveaux 2. Allen avait enfoncé l'innocence dans sa poche pendant qu'il activa Crown Clown. Lavi avait aussi activé son innocence et s'élança sur le champ de batail avec son ami.

Et voilà comment ils sont arrivés là, à se battre contre ces akumas. Alors que Lavi était occupé contre le reste des niveaux 1, Allen à plusieurs mètres derrière lui contre des akumas de niveaux 2, un niveau 2 échappa à Allen et fonça sur Lavi. Le cadet, voyant le monstre du coin de l'œil, fit vite pour détruire celui contre qui il était. Il se retourna à la vas vite pour avertir son ami.

_Lavi! Derrière toi!!! cria-t-il, le cœur battant la chamade. Lavi entendis l'appelle d'Allen et se retourna pour voir l'akuma lui foncer dessus. Il abattit son maillet sur lui avec force, le détruisant par la même occasion. Il sourit à Allen et tout deux se remirent au travail. En peu de temps, il finir, complètement épuisés.

_On fait une pause, déclara Lavi en s'écroulant par terre à bout de souffle.

_Repos accordé soldat, rigola Allen et s'asseyant à côté du roux.

_Merci, chef! Continua Lavi en positionnant sa main droite à côté du front, comme à l'armée. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Après avoir ris un bon moment, Lavi se redressa et regarda Allen sourire. Il était mignon, comme ça, avec quelques mèches en batailles lui retombant sur le bout du nez, se disait le roux. Mais il s'administra vite une baffe mentalement.

_Bon, on rentre? demanda le plus jeune en se relevant et en tendant la main à son coéquipier.

_Ouais, répondis Lavi en l'attrapant.

Ils repartirent pour la gare, achetèrent leurs billets et montèrent dans le train quand celui-ci arriva. Lavi s'effondra sur la banquette comme s'il ne tenait plus sir ses jambes. "Oh exagère pas" avait dis Allen, en s'asseyant en face. Lavi se redressa et le train parti. La nuit tomba bien vite, laissant apparaitre un millier d'étoiles dans le ciel obscur. Allen appuya sa tête contre la vitre et contempla le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, fermant peu à peu les yeux pour rejoindre le monde des songes, alors que Lavi ronflait déjà depuis un bon petit moment.

______

_Le ciel était rouge, la lune était grosse et blanche, l'arbre était grand et mort, la terre était dur, l'herbe était sèche, l'enfant était triste. L'enfant? Oui, c'était bien un enfant, là, assis au sol en pleurant devant cette tombe. Il avait les cheveux châtain et les yeux gris. Ils étaient jolis, mais plein de désespoir et de tristesse. Il pleurait la perte d'un être cher à son cœur. Sur la pierre tombale, on pouvait lire 'Mana Walker'. Pendant que l'enfant pleurait, une fumée étrange se levait alors qu'un gros bonhomme bien rond apparaissait. Il portait un grand chapeau et un avait un parapluie avec une tête de citrouille au bout. _

__Bonsoir. dit-il d'une voix grave mais plutôt amusante. Il se tint derrière la tombe en se penchant dessus. _

_L'enfant releva la tête pour le regarder._

__Dois-je ressusciter Mana Walker pour toi? demanda-t-il._

__Hein? L'enfant ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce gros bonhomme._

__Mais pour ce faire, j'ai besoin de ton aide, continua-t-il, comme si de rien était, pendant que l'enfant le regarda, les yeux encore plein de larmes._

__Ramener Mana? demanda le petit, bien naïf._

__C'est ça. Je peux reprendre Mana à ce dieu que tu déteste tant._

__Mana va...Mana va revenir? demanda l'enfant en retrouvant espoir._

_Le gros bonhomme se mit à rire, fit quelque mouvement et fit apparaître un squelette mécanique devant l'enfant. Il incita l'enfant à rappeler l'âme de son père en lui disant que s'il le faisait, il reviendrait à ses côtés. L'enfant, y croyant, se mit à crier le nom de son père adoptif. Il y eu un flash et une inscription en rouge sue le squelette indiquant le nom de l'âme rappelée tandis que le squelette commençait à bouger. L'enfant regarda le squelette et s'approche de lui en lui tendant les bras, comme pour l'accueillir. Mais le squelette se mit en colère et taillada l'œil gauche de l'enfant en lui demandant comment il avait le transformer en akuma. Pris de panique, le petit mis une main sur son œil blessé alors que son père l'attrapa, voulant le tuer. Il leva ses bras tranchant comme des lames et les abaissa violemment sur l'enfant en pleur..._

______

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux. Même le cerveau encore endormi, il sentit quelque chose bouger à côté de lui. C'était chaud. Sûrement Lavi qui avait eu froid dans la nuit et qui était venu squatter. Mais Allen ne bougea pas, même pour vérifier si Lavi dormait. Il allait se rendormir quand il entendit des gémissements, et Lavi ne faisait que de bouger.

_Lavi, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu dormes à côté de moi, mais arrête au moins de bouger, sinon tu retourne dans ton coin, averti Allen en se rendormant.

_Mais j'dors même pas à côté de toi, dit-il en se plaignant.

La réponse du roux fit l'effet d'une claque à Allen qui ouvrit grand les yeux en se redressant. Si ce n'était pas Lavi, alors qui dormait à moitié sur lui? Allen tourna la tête pour voir...personne. Bizarre. Lavi éclata de rire.

_Allez Allen, un effort, je sais que t'es encore un peu endormis, mais quand même! Un indice, c'est plus petit que _toi_! annonça le roux pour aider son ami qui n'y comprenait plus rien. Un instant, plus petit? Allen baisse les yeux et vit un enfant en boule. Alors c'était lui? 'Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là? Il s'est perdu?' se demanda-t-il en regardant le gamin à la capuche dormir. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller. Le gamin se réveilla, toujours en pleure et se redressa pour se frotter les yeux. Allen descendit de la banquette pour s'agenouiller devant lui et lui demanda d'une voix douce:

_Dis, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu t'es perdu?

Mais l'enfant ne répondit pas. Allen prit ses petites mains dans les siennes pour les baisser. Il rencontra une paire d'yeux gris bien triste. 'Est-ce que...?!' Allen avait les yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il regarda l'enfant. Lavi, ayant remarqué l'attitude d'Allen regarda la scène attentivement. Allen abaissa la capuche de l'enfant. Il avait les cheveux courts et châtains.

_Tu le connais? Demanda le roux alors que son cadet n'avait toujours pas bouger depuis qu'il avait abaissé la capuche de l'enfant.

_... Lavi, dit-il calmement mais horrifié, ...c'est moi.

* * *

Tada! Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Ça vaut une suite? De toute façon, je la ferai, la suite!xD Je veux juste savoir si je devrai la poster. Et d'ailleurs, je pense qu'elle arrivera bientôt.

Hmm...Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Salut les gens!^^

Je vous poste la suite de Drôle d'Innocence puisque qu'apparemment, il y en a qui veulent la suite. Je remercie donc Koko-chan et Victoria Maeda pour leurs reviews et aussi Manga-overs dose- et Aen Seidhe pour avoir mit ma fic dans leurs favoris^^

Alors, voilà la suite et bonne lecture!!!

* * *

**...Drôle d'Innocence...**

_...Lavi, c'est moi...

_...(Le temps que l'info monte jusqu'au cerveau du roux.)...Comment ça c'est toi? Evidemment que c'est toi puisque t'es toi! Lavi ne comprenait pas très bien qu'Allen lui dise que l'enfant c'était lui mais bon.

_Mais t'es con ou quoi Lavi? demanda le cadet en se retournant pour voir le roux. J'te parle du gamin, pas de moi!

_O~k! Alors ce gamin, c'est toi! dit-il avec un sourire niais qui ne mit pas longtemps à disparaitre. Heu, attends un peu là, tu veux bien? Il y a deux toi? Comment ça se fait?

_Si je le savais je te le dirais. répondit Allen exaspéré. Hmm, tu crois que c'est l'innocence qui fait ça?

_C'est possible, elle avait bien matérialisé le gamin enterré dans la forêt.

_Mais pourquoi c'est le moi d'avant qu'elle a matérialisé? T_T

_Dis, c'est bien toi qui a l'innocence, non?

_Oui, elle est dans ma poche, pourquoi? Le cadet se mit à réfléchir un instant. L'innocence à dû faire ça parce que c'est moi qu'il l'ai.

_Exact! Tout comme elle l'avait fait pour Pitt parce qu'elle se trouvé à côté de la tombe.

Dehors l'aube commencé à se lever, donnant des teintes orangés dans le ciel et sur les quelques nuages qu'il y avait. Ce jour là, il allait sans doute faire beau dehors. Allen avait fini de pleurer et s'était approché de la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel. Allen (l'autre, le grand) se redressa pour s'assoir à côté de son petit double tout en continuant à réfléchir.

_Dis Lavi, après avoir récupérer l'innocence, le phénomène s'est arrêté, alors si on l'éloigne de moi, ça devrait s'arrêter, non?

_Mouais, faut essayer. Vas-y, envois l'innocence Moyashi!^^

_Tiens, et au passage, mon nom c'est Allen! è_é

Lavi rangea l'innocence dans sa poche pendant que le train arriva en gare. Tout les trois ils descendirent et allèrent se dégourdir les jambes en ville. Il faut dire qu'avec une nuit complète de train sans bouger, Allen et Lavi avaient besoin de marcher un peu. L'air était frais, ça faisait du bien, une petite brise matinale! Allen prit son double part la main pour ne pas le perdre. Après tout, il faut s'attendre à tout avec les innocences! Mieux valait être prudent. En chemin ils avaient pris quelques choses pour manger sous la demande du ventre affamé d'Allen. Durant la balade, Lavi racontait des blagues, certaines bonnes, d'autres complètement idiotes, Allen l'écouter et le petit Allen regardait les différent paysages de la campagne défiler au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

_Dis Lavi, ça fait maintenant presque 3 heures et demie que je t'ai donné l'innocence et pourtant, Allen est toujours là. Il aurait déjà dû disparaître, non?

_C'est vrai. C'est étrange. répondit Lavi en s'arrêtant. Bon, on appelle Komui et on rentre, d'acc?

_Ok^^.

Ils firent demi-tour pour revenir en centre ville et trouver un téléphone. Lavi avait décidé de prendre un autre chemin pour revenir, voulant voir un peu plus de cette ville campagnarde bien tranquille. Allen s'arrêta un instant et s'accroupit devant son double.

_Dis, t'es pas fatigué à force? Ca fait quand même environs 4 heures qu'on marche. demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

_Non non. répondit la matérialisation en bougeant la tête de gauche à droite pour accompagné sa réponse.

_Bien! Allen se releva et se remit en route, la main de son double toujours dans la sienne.

Ils firent le chemin du retour en s'arrêtant souvent, histoire de voir un peu les alentours, la végétation, les quelques bâtiments, etc. Ils croisèrent quelques animaux, comme une famille de lapins quand ils ne passèrent pas loin de la forêt, et quelques chat errants par-ci par-là. C'était une matinée vraiment paisible qui faisait du bien à Allen qui pouvait enfin se vider la tête. Le 14ème était passé aux oubliettes, Link et Leverrier n'entaient plus dans son esprit, et tous ses autres petits problèmes s'étaient comme envolés avec la brise fraiche qui lui soufflé au visage. Arrivé en ville, Lavi trouva une cabine téléphonique et contacta le QG. A peine 10 minutes plus tard, il sorti et rejoignit les deux Allen.

_Alors?

_Et bin Komui trouve ça bizarre aussi. Il a dit d'essayer de le garder si possible. Il voulait l'emmener voir Hevlaska quand on sera rentré.

_Le garder hein? De toute façon, je ne pense plus qu'il s'en ira maintenant. C'est comme si l'innocence voulait rester avec nous.

_Dis, t'étais vraiment comme ça quand t'étais petit? demanda Lavi en notant la différence enter les deux Allen.

_Oui, pourquoi? répondis Allen. Il reprit sans laisser le temps au roux de demander plus. Tu sais, je ne suis pas né avec les cheveux blancs et la marque non plus. -_-'

_Ouais mais même si il te ressemble quand même un peu, ça me fait bizarre de te voir les cheveux châtains.

A cette réponse, Allen haussa les épaules et partit vers l'église du village. Prendre l'arche pour rentrer serait beaucoup plus pratique. Lavi sur les talons et l'innocence à côté de lui, il alla cogner à la porte. Un jeune évêque blond aux yeux bleu ouvrit la porte. A l'intérieur, un adolescent s'arrêta dans sa tache et demanda:

_Frau, c'est qui?

L'évêque tourna légèrement la tête et regarda l'enfant du coin de l'œil.

_On, dit pas "c'est qui", on dit bonjour, sale gamin. Et puis tu fais quoi avec ces allumettes.

_Oh rien. Juste un petit feu de joie avec tes magazines^^. L'enfant mit le feu à la pile de magazines en lâchant un 'bye-bye'.

_Haaa! O_O Ma collection!!

_T'en as pas besoin, pervers. L'enfant avait dit ces mots en chuchotant le dernier, agacé.

_Tu vas me le payer, Teito...=.="

Allen toussota un peu, ce qui ramena l'attention. Lui et Lavi composèrent leurs codes et utilisèrent l'arche pour rentrer. N'empêche, quelle église bizarre. Ils traversèrent quelques rues dans l'arche et trouvèrent vite celle du nouveau QG à Londres. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, Lavi et Allen reconnurent Komui et...Leverrier?!

* * *

Voilà, en espérant que ça vous plaise^^

Sinon, désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre les perso de 07-Ghost^^. En pensant qu'il prennent l'arche pour rentrer, ça m'a fait penser à 07-Ghost, désolé T-T. Enfin bref, je me demande si vous connaissez?

Review? x_x


End file.
